Love is Vile
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco always had everything in life except for one thing: love. He was always taught that love was wicked. But what happens when he falls for a Gryffindor? Will it work or will the lessons he was taught come back to haunt him? Plz R&R! ONE SHOT!


Summary: Draco always had everything in life except for one thing: love. He was always taught that love was wicked. But what happens when he falls for a Gryffindor? Will it work out? Or will his teachings come back to haunt him? 

**Love is Vile**

****

_Flashback_

**The little adorable two year old Draco climbed into his bed and plopped his head on his pillow. His shiny blonde hair could be easily spotted in his dark bedroom and his bluish grayish eyes glowed with childhood aura.**

**"Mwummy?"**** Draco called. "Mwummy!"**

**His mother came dashing in and stopped by his bed.**

**"What is it, dear?" his mother asked worriedly, thinking something was wrong with her angelic child.**

**"Mummy tuck me into bed?" Draco asked pleadingly and gave her his puppy eyes.**

**"Of course, honey," Narcissa replied as she pulled the sheets over his little body and planted a kiss on his forehead.**

**"Sing mwummy, pweeze? Pweeze sing?" Draco begged. His mother smiled and started to sing:**

_Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!  
  
Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
  
Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
On his sheets white as cream,  
With his head full of dreams.  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
He will wake in the morning.  
When noontide warms the world,  
He will frolic in the sun. _

**Throughout the song she ruffled Draco's hair occasionally until he finally fell asleep.**

**But he wasn't really asleep. As soon as his mother left his room, Draco sat up and waited the screaming that occurred every day after his lullaby.**

**"Why are you singing him to sleep? I do not want him to grow up to be some pathetic baby! He is to be strong when he grows up, understood? I have told you so many times not to lull him to sleep!" Lucius yelled at Narcissa.**

**"The boy is sleeping! Please lower your voice! But he's two years old, Lucius. The boy has so many more years to live. Shouldn't we coddle him just a bit?" Narcissa pleaded.**

**"No! Not at all! Cruico!" Lucius bellowed.**

**Narcissa fell to the floor, cradling herself as the tears fled down her cheeks.**

**"That should teach you not to b e disobedient!" Lucius cried and lifted off the spell. He then barged out of the hallway and into his bedroom.**

**Narcissa got up and slowly headed back into Draco's room. When Draco heard footsteps he quickly went back to faking his sleep.**

**She sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. After a couple minutes, she left the room.**

**Draco allowed tears to make their way slowly down his shaken body.**

**"I wuv you mwummy," Draco said to himself. "I wuv you."**

**He repeated the phrase over and over until his own voice drowsed him off to sleep.**

**The next morning he hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He raced down the spiraled stairs and ran right into his mum.**

**"Mummy!**** Morning, mummy! I wuv you!" he said happily as he embraced her legs.**

**"Morning, Draco," she said as she ruffled his hair and walked into the kitchen. Draco followed, skipping merrily.**

**Lucius came in angrily and grabbed Draco by the elbows.**

**"What did you call your mother?" Lucius raged.**

**"Mummy," Draco said.**

**"What!" Lucius hollered. "You are to call her mother! Understood?" When he got no response from his son, he shook him roughly. "Understood, boy!"**

**"Yes, Father," Draco replied, as he tried to hold back tears. He knew his father hated it when he cried.**

**"And I will not tolerate to hear the word love under this roof, understood?" Lucius bellowed as he shook Draco again.**

**"Yes, da-Father," Draco quickly caught himself.**

**"Good!" Lucius said as he shoved Draco into the wall.**

**Draco quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He let his miniature tears rack his body as he grabbed his teddy bear that he hid behind a portrait. He hugged the teddy bear and buried his face in the bear's fur.**

**"I dwon't caw what Fwather says, mwummy.**** I stwill wuv you," Draco said in a hollow whisper before his tears put him in a gentle sleep.**

_End Flashback_

That had been only one of the many memories that haunted Draco every night. His father had never allowed love to be an emotion freely felt under the Malfoy household or in a Malfoys life. It was locked in a cage and the key had been fed to the raging storms. But Draco occasionally felt the emotion when he remembered his younger years. And Draco had changed over the past years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Draco paced back and forth in his common room. 

"What can I do to get her to notice? What?" he thought out loud. "Should I buy her something? No, that would be typical of me. After all I am rich," he added snobbishly.

Then an idea hit him. 

"Perfect," he thought as he raced out of the Common Room.

~~SATURDAY: EMTPY GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~~

"Should this go there or here?" Draco thought as he pulled the blue trimmings a bit to the right.

"Kicking all the Gryffindors out was sure easy," Draco thought to himself as he fixed up the Common Room and positioned the toy.

A few minutes later Ginny entered the room to a huge surprise.

A humongous banner glittered with blue and purple sparkles. It read: Ginny: Be My Valentine!

Lots of blue and purple trimmers were in the room and as soon as she took a further step inside tons of balloons fell and drifted slowly to the floor. Each balloon had her name written on it.

"Wow!" Ginny said breathlessly.

Draco was leaning against the door, waiting for her to notice him. She turned around, and caught his eye.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Yes?"

"Did you do all that?" she asked as she lifted a balloon off the floor and surveyed it carefully.

"Yes, I believe I did," Draco replied.

Then the toy caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"What a cute toy! Is it yours?" she asked as she hugged it to her chest.

"It was, unless you want it," Draco offered.

"Oh, this is so sweet of you," Ginny said.

"So, will you be mine?" He asked.

Colin walked in at that moment and linked arms with her.

"Hey, Gin. Ready to go?" he asked as he looked around the Common Room suspiciously.

Draco looked at Ginny, awaiting her reply.

Ginny and Colin took a few steps toward the portrait and Ginny finally answered his question.

_Flashback_

**Five year old Draco ran into his mother's bedroom and sat on her bed.**

**"I'm ready to go!" Draco said as he bounced up and down on the bed.**

**"Okay honey. I'll be downstairs in a bit," Narcissa replied from the bathroom.**

**Draco ran down the steps happily and jumped the last five. He raced to the couch and hopped onto the couch like any energetic five year old.**

**Then his father walked in and the energy in the room tensed.**

**"Draco," Lucius acknowledged.**

**  
"Hello, Father," Draco replied politely. "May I ask you a question, father?"**

**"Of course.**** Proceed."**

**"Why is love a sensation that is resented our family?" Draco asked. Three years had added impressing vocabulary to his knowledge.**

**"Because love never gets you anywhere, Draco.**** Learn that now. Love is the reason why so many out there are in pain and torment day in and day out. Love causes heartbreaks and hatred. Do not stray down the sentimental path, Draco. It will only spit you out all twisted in grief," Lucius advised as he strode into the Study.**

**Draco pondered that thought for a while before his mother came down for their voyage to Diagon Alley.**

_End Flashback_

She came back and handed him the toy.

"Sorry," she said sadly and went away with Colin.

Draco took one last look at her and then looked at his teddy bear.

He embraced his teddy bear and couldn't hold back the tears. His father had been right. Draco had been stupid to stray down that path. He sat down in a corner outside in the hallway and cried.

"Why hadn't I listened to father? He was right! Love is horrid!" Draco cried as he hugged the only object of affection he had. But he no longer wanted this bear. He quickly scribbled a note in his aristocratic penmanship and stuck it to the stuffed animal. Then he threw the bear out the window.

It landed right in front of Ginny's feet. She picked it up and read the note quickly. 

_I don't care if you won't take me. I no longer want to remember love so take this bear, the only object of affection I have ever had. Thank you, you taught me a valuable lesson. Love is vile._

Ginny looked at the bear and couldn't help but feel a tad remorseful and guilty. Maybe Draco's life hadn't exactly been a haven and all she had done was make it worse.

Draco raced to his dorm and lulled himself to sleep:

**Lullaby, and good night,****  
****You're your mother's delight,****  
****Shining angels beside****  
****My darling abide.****  
****Soft and warm is your bed,****  
****Close your eyes and rest your head.****  
****Soft and warm is your bed,****  
****Close your eyes and rest your head.**

**Close your eyes and rest your head.**

**Close your eyes and rest your head.**

Draco fell asleep. A smile crawled onto his lips as he remembered the days when love still hadn't been introduced to him.

Aw, poor Draco! This is a one-shot so that means no updates! Please review!

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ANYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS!


End file.
